


what happens in the broom closet

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, it's silly, nearly crackish, uuuh i'll think more tags later, work n°39
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Genesis is quite horny and falls on his boyfriend in a hall. They hide in a closet to do the do. Except Angeal wiggle inside too.





	what happens in the broom closet

Genesis wandered through the halls, set on avoiding all possible responsibilities. He had shared a coffee with tiny troopers all cute with their hero worship – a big boost for his ego too – then commented on a SOLDIER's stance while passing by the training floor.

He started to feel bored and even thought about going back to his office when he spotted silver strands. Genesis jogged to catch up with Sephiroth. He grinned when he saw the man deliberately slow his pace and look at him from above his shoulder then grinned even more when he noticed the broom closet a few meters away.

Genesis locked their arms together and pulled Sephiroth to the hiding spot. He opened the door and nudged Sephiroth inside.

“Gen-”

He didn't let the silver-haired finish and kissed him, closing the door with a kick. Sephiroth gasped in surprise offering an opportunity to Genesis. Pulling the man closer, Genesis deepened the kiss, his arms firmly locked around the taller man.

Genesis sighed in the kiss, warm and intoxicating while Sephiroth's hand held onto his waist with enough strength to leave bruises. Each one that Genesis loved because it proved he had managed to break a little the control Sephiroth exerced on himself every day. Fingers dug into his hips, but the rest of Sephiroth's melted into the kiss. His hot tongue became slower as the silver-haired enjoyed himself. Sephiroth always had prefered lazy kisses, intense in their own right.

For a moment there was only the two of them, enjoying each other proximity, then Sephiroth pulled away, blinking owlishly.

“I'm back.”

"You are!" Genesis exclaimed merrily before cupping Sephiroth's face to pull him closer. " I was so alone without you. I was horny as hell too and had only myself."

“Angeal could have helped,” Sephiroth whispered after a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"With the horny part? I told you he wasn't interested," Genesis answered, nipping at his lower jaw.

“Hm,” Sephiroth hummed, closing his eyes when Genesis slid his hands under his coat to rest on his back. “The alone part.”

Genesis hummed too, though his mind was set on exploring Sephiroth's chest with his mouth. The man's heart sounded quicker, a nice music to Genesis' ears. He smiled and bite softly on Sephiroth's torso. The soft gasp it elicited when straight to his cock. He shifted his stance and snuggled a leg between his silver-haired lover's legs finding him as hard as him. He ignored the running in the corridor.

“Gen-” Sephiroth breathed out, pulling on his hair to pull him back into a kiss.

The door opened wide on a panicked Angeal. They shot away from each other, knocking into the walls and shelves since there was no place in the tiny room.

“What are you doing?" Angeal asked breathlessly with a thin film of sweat on his forehead.

The two of them shared a glance and Genesis answered, “Hiding?”

An angry shout came from farther in the corridor. Angeal cursed – what he never did near a younger SOLDIER – and wiggled inside with them.

“What are you doing?" Genesis hissed as a shelve lining pressed in his lower back. He hit slightly Angeal's shoulder, thinking about bitting the back of his neck close at hand. Or close at teeth.

“Hiding,” Angeal said all snuggled between the two of them. “Problem?”

The way Angeal's voice cracked at the end proved he had finally noticed Genesis and Sephiroth's state.

“Myself, no.” Genesis chirped. “You?”

“Are we still talking about me using your hiding spot or the two cocks poking me?” Angeal asked in a strangled tone.

Genesis meet Sephiroth's eyes, enjoying greatly the situation. The other was biting his lips, a blush spread on his high cheekbones.

“I hope you're talking about mine and Sephiroth," Genesis commented nonchalantly. "Because if he sprouted a second dick and I can't touch it because of you between us I’ll be very upset.”

Sephiroth chuckled, stopping biting his lips and smiling widely for him. Genesis wiggled a hand between Sephiroth and Angeal, probing blindly to embarrass Angeal more than anything else.

“Shh it’s my dick here,” Angeal grumbled, tugging Genesis' wrist away from him.

“Oh?" Genesis snuggled his chest to Angeal's back, making sure that his breath tickled the other's ear. He met Sephiroth's eyes again and they shared a wicked grin. "So there are three erected dicks in this closet!”

Angeal coughed then tried to move toward the end of the closet. Genesis restrained a moan when Angeal accidentally pressed right on his cock.

“Yeah wiggle your delicious butt against me. It’ll sure help.”

At their surprise, the door opened wide again on no one else than Lazard having a furious scowl.

“What are you three doing in here?”

“Hiding,” they said in unison.

Lazard squinted suspiciously at them and closed the door slowly, "I will not forget your prank Hewley, but let's deal with it later."

Genesis hummed then hugged Angeal's sides, “What did you do exactly?”

He played with the hem of Sephiroth's coat with one hand, the other arm still wrapped around Angeal who still hadn't swatted it away at his utmost surprise.

"What? Didn't you see his lime green costume?"

Sephiroth moved enough so he was relying on the wall, seemingly unphased by everything, but draping one arm around Angeal's waist and pulling him closer.

"No," Genesis murmured, his chin on Angeal's shoulder and his heart beating faster as the situation progressed. Angeal's wasn't rejecting them even though he had refused quite a lot of Genesis' propositions in the past. "Lazard awful taste in fashion make me avoid looking at him most of the time. The last time I saw his face was on an office photography cropped above his shoulder and the disaster he calls his uniform."

Angeal chuckled, the sound reverberating through his back into Genesis. He licked his lips and lowered his hand again, stopping playing with Sephiroth's coat to press on Angeal's cock. The man moaned, his back moulding into Genesis' chest and his hand holding onto Sephiroth's shoulder. The silver-haired expression made Genesis grin, Sephiroth's eyes had darkened with his excitation.

"Well," Genesis purred into Angeal's ear, wiggling his hips back enough for Sephiroth's exploring hand to come rest on Angeal's ass. "If you enjoy this that much you lied to yourself when you said you weren't interested."

“I only lied to you, Gen,” Angeal gasped.

It was like a cold bucket of water had been dropped on him. Genesis pulled back, shocked.

“What? Why?”

A deep sigh left Angeal. He answered a soft murmur that broke Genesis' heart, "Because I don't want to be a fucktoy for one night, get my hopes up, and be left behind."

Genesis' mouth fell open, he let out a disbelieving sound, "I can understand you thought that of me-" however it hurts. "-but Sephiroth? You thought that of him?"

Angeal shifted, cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling, avoiding Sephiroth's eyes, "You did manage to disinhibit him quite a bit. I was persuaded he was only, hum, curious about a threesome."

“I am.”

“Not helping, love,” Genesis sighed. “Ah, the fate are cruel!”

“Genesis.” Both men said in a stern voice.

"Fine! No loveless quotes, though it might have helped me." Genesis sulked, pressing his nose into Angeal's back. The warm odour of his friend and crush calmed him. "I wish I could look into your eyes while doing this declaration, but apparently it'll be between my eyes and the nice view on your butt I have."

"Genesis," Angeal said while Sephiroth chuckled. Genesis smirked. What a surprise he had when he realised Sephiroth found him funny! Best day of his life. After their first kiss. And first fuck.

A tap from Sephiroth on his forehead made him yelp.

“Your declaration?”

"You could do it!" Genesis snapped back without venom.

"You're the one with good words," Sephiroth mumbled, pulling Angeal closer to him like a kid would do with a teddy bear.

Genesis glued himself to Angeal, “Fine, fine. Angeal, I've been in love with your thick skull and ass for years now, but you've been too interested in your sword to notice-”

“-how could you love me if you flirted and fucked with every breathing thing alive?” Angeal shot back.

Genesis arm wrapped harder around the man's torso eliciting a huff from him, "-and I do love to fuck and wasn't going to wait another three years without anyone touching me or me touching someone. So I thought I'd try to forget your sorry ass. But apparently men I fall in love with, fall in love with my crush too!"

He muttered a “Sephiroth you traitor” at the silver-haired male who managed to bend above Angeal's shoulder and put a kiss on his nose. Genesis snarled. A big man like this shouldn't be that cute, it wasn't fair.

Angeal only uttered a soft, mournful, “Oh...”

“Will you please, pretty please, consider be our boyfriend? For way longer than one-night, hopefully.”

“Please?”

Uh oh, Sephiroth had put out his kitty-pleading-eyes and he looked straight at Angeal. He held onto the other's man chin, forcing Angeal to look at this weapon of massive destruction. Angeal was done. Anticipation bubbled inside Genesis. Finally!

"If you break my heart I will kick your asses."

“Aren't friends and family supposed to say this?” Sephiroth asked as Genesis snorted.

“I don't think my 'ma can kick your ass, Sephiroth.”

“Can I meet her someday?”

Genesis groaned and pressed himself against Angeal, "I'm still horny! Stop talking about mothers! So either go out of this closet to have idle chat or stay with me have fun."

“In a closet?” Angeal asked.

"I'm pretty sure feeling you up in a closet fulfil twenty of my fantasms," Genesis commented before pressing a kiss under Angeal's hear. He grinned when the man shuddered, breathing out slowly.

“Only twenty?” Angeal croacked out.

Genesis let his hands travel down to Angeal's inner thighs, sharing a satisfied look with Sephiroth when Angeal clutched harder on the other's shoulders. Intentionally or not, Angeal bucked into Genesis, rubbing on his cock in the process. Genesis moaned, hitting his head on Angeal's back at the sensation. The other chuckled, telling Genesis it had been thought out, so he pinched Angeal's thigh. The other gasped, making Genesis' whole face light up.

“You like that!”

"Shut up," Angeal groaned. The sound didn't cover someone unbuttoning his belt. "What are you doing Seph?"

"I think it's self-explanatory," he said, moving one of Genesis' hand which had gone up to Angeal's stomach. Sephiroth slipped his hands under Angeal pant and ended on his ass, letting Genesis' place to play with Angeal's prominent cock.

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," Genesis quoted at Angeal's ear in a low murmur, sure he would recognise the poem. Using the distraction, Genesis stroked Angeal through his brief with his palm. His hips glued to Angeal's butt, Genesis felt Sephiroth fondling him eagerly. The burly man trembled already, clutching on Sephiroth and focused on breathing. "What? You aren't going to take advantage of having the two best looking SOLDIERs around and just get yourself be pampered?"

Angeal gasped as Genesis purposefully thumbed along his length, "Yeah," he croaked out before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I think I'll let you convince me it's a good idea today."

"I see how it is," Genesis chuckled. He rubbed himself against Angeal's ass while he busied his hands. They curled around Angeal's cock, caressing it. Angeal's breath hitched in-between pants. Continuing to stroke him, Genesis lowered a hand to play with his balls. "What a wonder. You're really big, uh?"

“Gen-”

A flick of his wrist cut off the man and made Sephiroth chuckle. A win on all boards. Sephiroth then took out a hand to fish the bottle of lube Genesis took in carrying since he ended up in an army full of sexy men ready to be banged – and to bang someone.

“Ah? Are you going to prep him for me?” Genesis asked in delight.

He met the now dark eyes of his lover and felt a shot of adrenaline course through him when Sephiroth nodded.

“We're in a cupboard,” Angeal groaned.

“Shush,” Genesis ordered.

“Well, if they're going to be this loud, why hid in a closet and not go straight to a bedroom?”

The three of them froze. Sephiroth grimaced, surely at Angeal's crushing hold on his shoulder.

"Lack of decency, pal. Everyone knows that doing it in a closet is allowed only if we muffle the sounds."

Genesis rolled his eyes, knowing this voice. He kicked against the door, “We hear!”

“Good!” answered Gibbs under his friends giggle.

"What are you doing here overhearing?"

While talking, Genesis hadn't stopped his ministrations. He enjoyed giving Angeal a handjob too much to stop. The man maybe had started muffling his moans into Sephiroth's chest, but he hadn't stopped Genesis either.

"Lazard told us to make sure no unsuspecting janitor would fell on you," Gibbs said.

“Can't he take care of his own ass and let ours alone?” Genesis complained to no one in particular. He sighed and put his chin on Angeal's shoulder. He didn't resist giving him a butterfly kiss.

“It's more to avoid the PR graze any headline about 'the three best SOLDIERs banging in a closet' would do,” Kunsel helpfully added.

“Can you leave?” came the strangled voice of Angeal.

He suddenly gasped and trembled his hips rocking back against Genesis, but more likely Sephiroth's expert fingers.

"I'm not into voyeurism," Angeal moaned desperately.

"Please, sir. Don't tell us you never had to deal with men fucking while in the shared tents. During boring missions it happens all the time."

Angeal whimpered as Genesis and Sephiroth shared a glance and finally accorded their rhythm.

“I will find you,” Angeal groaned at the men.

"He isn't that good at threatening people, isn't it?" Gibbs asked his comrade.

“Fuck off!”

Genesis chuckled into the man's neck. Angeal was finally snapping. Though, to be honest the man was good at threatening people when he wasn't confined in a broom closet and thoroughly sexed-up.

“Oh kiss him already so we can work and pretend with no success that you aren't fucking in here!”

Interiorly, Genesis added 'yet'. The end goal was to fuck Angeal. Finally.

“Gibbs,” Sephiroth said, eliciting a solid silence as everyone held their breath. Though, Genesis' fingers still played with Angeal's warm cock. “Thank you for the advice.”

Sephiroth lifted his chin to ensnare Angeal into a passionate kiss. Their breath got shorter as Sephiroth languidly explored Angeal's mouth. Genesis observed, transfixed, while he pumped Angeal. Sephiroth had closed his eyes and sometimes hummed. He bit onto Angeal's lips, making him gasp then their tongue met in a sloppy sound. The silver-haired broke the kiss eliciting a sad moan from Angeal then he kissed Genesis shortly. He drew back and their eyes meet.

“He's ready,” Sephiroth purred against Genesis' lips.

“Fuck that's hot,” Genesis moaned into Angeal's neck, somewhat hiding from Sephiroth's debauched look.

"Yeah, it is. Look I'm going to put my helmet lower because there are people passing by and- oh it's holding itself."

Angeal burst out laughing and muffled it into Sephiroth's collarbone.

"How did you manage to get into SOLDIER with such an attitude?" Sephiroth asked with a sigh.

Genesis didn't pay him attention at all. He pulled down Angeal's pant and pressed against him to murmur in his ear, “Are you ready?”

Angeal's breathed in and wordlessly nodded. Genesis kissed behind the man's ear as he penetrated him. A hand above the man's heart, Genesis pressed into him, gasping and buzzing with pleasure. He was inside Angeal, a fantasy come true.

“Kind of a casting couch,” Gibbs said with a cracked voice. “Genesis said he liked my attitude and suddenly I was chosen for the SOLDIER exam.”

Genesis could have done without the commentary but he was deeply seated inside Angeal's, Sephiroth's hand on his neck, slowly caressing it. Genesis restrained himself, sure he would burst if he didn't calm down. He shivered even though the closet was terribly hot with three bodies pressed against each other.

“Oh Rhapsodos likes you?” came Zack's voice, freezing Angeal. “You'll have to tell me how you did! Before that; do you know where Commander Hewley is? He promised me to show me sword moves! I feel like he's mentoring me! It's awesome! Hey- wait are you okay? You're all flushed.”

Gibbs companion coughed as the three stayed immobile and silent. Genesis bite Angeal's shoulder when he moved slightly his hips. He couldn't believe it! Angeal's was the one teasing him!

"Wow, two SOLDIERs sick..." Zack drawled. "You know what I just recalled I had- stuff to do. Bye guys!"

Angeal breathed out then whimpered when Genesis nibbled on the skin he just punctured, "That was mean. I could have made sounds."

“I thought being heard didn't bother you?” Angeal asked, his voice cracking when Genesis slammed into him.

“The innocent puppy didn't deserve to be traumatised so soon knowing is father-like figure have sex. And now he left,” Genesis commented, one hand finding back Angeal's warm shaft that he stroked gently while pushing inside him. “Only stay Gibbs who's going to shut up!”

"And Kunsel," added Sephiroth, Angeal's face pressed into his neck in embarrassment. "Who will not see the light of day again if he utters a word to anyone, ever, about this.”

Grumbles came as agreement and, if they keep talking between them, they let the other three to their not so discreet activity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was a birthday fic!


End file.
